


Sign on the dotted line

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Toy Delivery Service [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Dates, Flirting, Kissing, Lingerie, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov in lingerie, Viktor is a great cook, delivery man au, laughing, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki loves his job as a deliver driver. Especially as there is a certain Viktor Nikiforov on his route. Mr. Nikiforov receives a LOT of parcels, which gives Yuuri plenty of chances to flirt (badly).So what is different about this delivery? What package is Viktor desperate for this time?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Toy Delivery Service [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Sign on the dotted line

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the Toy Delivery Service series!
> 
> There are a few ideas already kicking round in my brain that I will be writing, BUT if you have anything that you would like this naughty pair to explore, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks to InLoveWithYOI   
> for betaing my endless smut! Thanks to my muse NamedAfterIrony... they have a brain like mine - hurrah!!!

Yuuri didn’t know what to do first.

Should he leap out of the lap he had landed heavily in with a high pitched squeal and a hot flush that was still burning his cheeks?

Or kiss the smiling, blue eyed man who was making it his personal mission to keep him firmly pressed against his toned chest?

-

Yuuri had seen the stunningly handsome man, currently holding onto him like he was a life raft in a stormy sea, multiple times now.

Well, actually, correction....

He had  _ delivered _ things to the home of a certain Viktor Nikiforov multiple times now.

Sometimes seeing him and having a stuttered and blush filled chat (there was definitely more blushing on his part than that of his crush). Sometimes having to leave a ‘sorry I missed you card’. Oh the times he had wanted to add a more  _ personal _ message to the card, changing his mind at the last minute each time. There was a reason for this, he told himself as he walked away, disappointed that a) he hadn’t seen the pretty man and b) he had chickened out once again. He knew the company policy on leaving your mobile number for clients and he really didn’t want to lose his job like Chris had done.

Yuuri liked his job as a delivery driver. 

He had been working for the company for about a year now and he was so proud that he had finally been given his ‘own’ round. No more just filling in for the guys who were off that day. Having the same round gave him the opportunity to make friends with the more regular customers that he delivered to. Keeping a caring eye on the ones who liked him to stop and have a chat, updating him on their lives since they had last seen him. It was nice, and it gave him great job satisfaction. 

Plus, it gave him a chance to see a fair amount of Mr. Nikiforov. 

Mr. Viktor Nikiforov, who received far more packages than anyone else on his route.

Either the man was an avid buyer or he had some kind of problem that needed therapy, Yuuri wasn’t sure which.

Not that he was complaining  _ at all _ about having yet  _ another _ parcel for the handsome, long silver haired and slim hipped man.

It had been a big package today, (Yuuri had to keep himself from giggling at the thought of the size of Mr. Nikiforov’s package) and it had been rather heavy too.

Additionally it was his last drop off of the day before he got to head home to his little apartment, order takeout and spend another evening on his own.

His best friend Phichit had gone home to see his parents and everyone else at the depot was either married or busy. Yuuri had hung out with Chris on a few occasions, but even he was otherwise engaged tonight.

Yuuri had carried the large box upto the outside doors of the stylish apartment block and pressed the tradesmens buzzer to let himself in. 

With his back to the glass door that led to the staircase, he had leaned backwards to push it open with his ass. But, to his absolute shock and horror, he had fallen through when the flat surface he was expecting to feel against his back wasn’t there.

Somehow he had managed to spin in mid air whilst trying to stop the package hitting the floor and had ended astride the lap of the very person who he was bringing the parcel to.

_ FUCK… _

-

Viktor saw the delivery van pull up and checked his reflection in the mirror.

Not that he had been tracking his parcel (and maybe, possibly the delivery guy?) since the notification email had arrived in his inbox a few hours ago.

He might have given himself a full pampering session today, but that was because he was due one,  _ right? _ And why had he spent  _ ages _ straightening his long hair? Well, he hadn’t been asked out on a date in  _ forever _ and he was worried that he was out of practice with making it hang perfectly down his back.  _ There was absolutely no other reason… _

And the reason he had pretty lingerie on under his carefully chosen clothing was because he took his job as an adult toy and clothing tester very seriously indeed. How would people know if the lacy purple panties, and hold up fishnet stockings with the matching black bows and silver jewels in the centre, were comfortable to wear under everyday clothing if Viktor didn’t try it out for them?

Viktor was very glad that his job required him to receive a regular supply of parcels, and even more glad that the cute, brown eyed man was his regular delivery guy.

There had been that  _ awful  _ week when Yuuri (ok, so he knew his name, it was on the delivery emails so it wasn’t like he had to try hard), had been on holiday and the blonde haired guy who was his replacement had tried to come onto him and even gone as far as giving him his number. 

The customer service team had  _ not _ been impressed when he had called up to complain and had assured him that they would take the matter very seriously indeed.

But now  _ Yuuri _ was almost at his home.

He had requested the latest possible delivery time as he had an ulterior motive today.

Today he was going to ask Yuuri out.

As soon as the van had pulled up and parked, he had watched Yuuri hoisting the heavy package out of the back of the van. The way his muscles had flexed under his short sleeved shirt had made Viktor’s mouth go dry and he had to rush to the kitchen for a glass of water. The liquid had quenched one of his thirsts. The other, well, that needed an entirely  _ different  _ sort of fluid... 

Hearing the buzzer to the outside door, he had rushed out and down the stairs to open the door to the stairwell for the gorgeous man.

Only Yuuri didn’t see him standing there with his perfect flirty grin. Instead he had spun on his heel and backed up to the door just as Viktor had opened it for him.

There was a moment where everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Yuuri squeaking in surprise as he fell backwards, spinning and trying to hold onto the box that was disrupting his centre of gravity.

The box crashed into Viktor and sent him tumbling to the floor, landing with a bump on his perfect rear.

And then Yuuri ended up sitting astride Viktor’s lap, the box on its side next to them, split open and it’s contents threatening to break free. The older man’s hands immediately clung onto the delivery driver’s body as though he was scared he was going to jump up and run away.

Which, judging by the embarrassed look on his cute face, was something he was clearly considering doing.

_ “OH MY GOD!” _

Yuuri clamped his mouth shut after effectively shouting in the other man’s face.

_ Did his breath stink? That was not a good face that the object of his night-time thoughts was pulling… _

“I-I’m so s-sorry… A-Are you hurt?”

Silence.

The two men sat in total shock for a few moments, before Yuuri tried to get up, totally conscious of just  _ what _ was right under his ass. But Viktor stopped him. Holding him tight against him, large hands gripping his hips.

“I-I’m sorry, that was completely my fault. I came down to open the door for you…”

The Russian blushed as he dipped his head and looked up at Yuuri through his long silver eyelashes (which he may or may not have curled, he would never tell his beauty secrets to  _ anyone _ ).

“Y-You did  _ what? _ ” Yuuri screeched, his cheeks flaming even hotter.

Viktor flicked his hair back over his shoulder and giggled.  _ WOW... _ Yuuri felt his world tilt sideways. He wanted to hear that sound again. And again. And maybe even again after that.

“I-I’ve been looking out for you…” Viktor bit his lip, realising that what he was saying sounded just a little bit creepy and he tried to correct himself.

“I-I mean, I got the notification that my parcel was almost here and I knew that it was going to be heavy so I thought I would come down and help you…”

Yuuri nodded, mouth doing a passable impression of a goldfish.

“B-But, it’s my j-job to deliver it to you…”

“And I wanted to help you…” Viktor batted his eyelashes again and was pleased to see the high colouring returning to the adorable man’s face.

“W-We.” Yuuri’s voice caught in his throat. He coughed and tried again. “We should get your parcel upstairs to your apartment.” As he looked down at the box, he was horrified to see that it was damaged.

“I-I have a form you can f-fill in to claim against the company. I-I’ve broken your p-package.”

Viktor giggled again and shook his head, making his long hair tumble over his shoulders. “I’m sure it’s all fine, the company I work for wraps it all very well for delivery. Come on, we can make sure it is ok and I can offer you a drink to say sorry for making you fall.”

Yuuri nodded and let out a little sigh.  _ It was too late for that, he had fallen for the silver haired man a quite a few deliveries before this one. _

Getting up off Viktor’s lap (which he hadn’t been enjoying sitting on at all, honestly), he helped the taller man to stand up and then hunkered down to pick up the open box.

As he did, a large purple butt plug fell out and landed on the floor between them.

They both stared at it, two sets of cheeks glowing pink before Viktor regained his senses and grinned.

“Oh great, it’s the new line! I’ve been looking forward to trying these out.” He looked Yuuri square in the face. “The reviews are  _ amazing. _ ”

Poor Yuuri...

All he could do was nod and follow the retreating figure of the man he was crushing on. Trying desperately not to stare at his perfect ass, or think about the butt plug which the taller man was now carrying in his hand.  _ Or what he was intending to do with it... _

-

Placing the empty box down on the kitchen floor. Yuuri tried to look everywhere but at the man who was smiling at him.

“Beer, wine, something else?”

“Erm, h-honestly it’s f-fine. If you could just finish checking your parcel then I can get out of your way. Mr. Nikiforov.”

Yuuri was mortified.

The contents of the box was spread over the wooden table between them.

Butt plugs. Lube,  _ so much lube. _ Cock rings. Male lingerie. Each item was more embarrassing than the last.

_ Was the stunning silver haired man a porn actor or something? _

“I guess you are wondering why I have all these things being sent to me, yes?”

Yuuri shrugged and shuffled his feet. He knew he was blushing.  _ Again _ . “I-I wouldn’t like to comment, Sir. Everyone is entitled to do their own thing.”

Another giggle.  _ He was going to be hearing that delightful sound in his dreams. _

“Oh Yuuuuuuuuri….” 

The shorter man started.  _ How did he know his name? _

“I’m a tester for several adult companies. They send me their new collections to test. I try them out and give them my feedback, write them reviews, that kind of thing.”

He walked round the table and bumped shoulders with the highly embarrassed man. “Did you think I was porn star or something?” He teased, loving the way he could apparently reduce the shorter man to a mushy puddle of goo.

Yuuri shook his head violently, waving his hands in front of himself.

“No, N-No… nothing like that. Well, I mean you could be, you are very pretty, but….”

His words dried up in his throat. 

_ Oh. My. God. Now he had said that he was pretty. And that he could be a porn star.  _ (Maybe he had appeared in some of Yuuri’s more  _ naughty _ dreams, but that was neither here nor there).

Viktor laughed delightedly.

_ Yuuri thought he was pretty! _

With a practised ease, he moved back beside the now mortified man and placed his hands on his shoulders, feeling the tension in them. The muscles were so tight.

“Yuuri, relax, honestly. Thank you for saying that I am pretty.” He leaned down slightly so his mouth was close to the other man’s ear. “I happen to think you are very pretty too. In fact...” he stood again and lifted Yuuri’s chin with two fingers, “...I was planning to ask you out today, on a date. That’s why I was tracking you, I mean, my parcel.”

The younger man’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, Viktor’s brilliant blue eyes immediately honing in on the action as he unconsciously licked his lips.  _ Oh, how he wanted to bite and lick that throat _ .

“O-Ohhh…”

Long silver hair shimmered in the overhead light as it was flicked back with a well honed move.

“So,  _ Mr. Delivery Driver _ , do you want to stay for dinner and maybe make sure that my  _ package _ is still in one piece?”

Brown eyes widened at the awful pun as his lips began to twitch. Trying so hard to hold back his laughter.

Viktor began to giggle again and it was too much for Yuuri. His laughter bursting out of him in a loud snort that shocked them both.

The small kitchen was filled to the brim of two men trying so hard to stop laughing and failing terribly. Each time one of them got themselves under control, the other would look at them and they would set each other off again. Eventually, Yuuri had to walk out of the room to be able to breath again without crashing into another set of giggles.

“T-That was the  _ worst _ pick-up line I have  _ ever _ heard, and believe me I have heard far too many in this job.” He chuckled from his position leaning against the kitchen door.

Viktor pouted.

“If you are going to criticise my flirting, maybe I don’t  _ want  _ to cook you dinner.  _ Or  _ show you the pretty lingerie I put on just for  _ you _ .  _ Or _ beg you to fuck me into the mattress after seducing you.”

A smirk grew on Yuuri’s lips.

_ Teasing was something he knew how to do. _

“Oh really?” He sauntered back into the kitchen and pushed the taller man back until he was pinned against a kitchen cupboard. Thoroughly enjoying the hot pink flush blooming on the older man’s cheeks and flowing down his neck.

“Maybe, I should just go then. After all, you’ve checked your delivery  _ and _ signed for it. No need for me to stay any longer, is there,  _ Mr. Nikiforov? _ ”

Licking his lips, he pressed himself hard against the other man as though he was going to kiss him. Boxing him in with his hands resting on the counter, either side of the taller man. Winking, he stepped back and turned to leave. “It’s a shame, now we will never know if you liked  _ my package. _ ”

Viktor squeaked and leapt forward, grabbing Yuuri and pulling him back towards him. “No, please, don’t go. I-I’ve been wanting to ask you out for such a long time now.”

Brown eyes softened, losing their smirk as he turned and smiled sweetly at the older man who looked like he was about to panic.

“T-Thank you, I would love to stay for dinner, that is really kind of you.”

“R-Really? Y-You don’t have anywhere to be, or a-anyone who is waiting for you?” Viktor bit down on his bottom lip.  _ He really wanted Yuuri to be his… He’d been planning this for ages. _

Yuuri shook his head. “Nope, it was just going to be me, junk food and a rerun of Kingsman tonight, honest.”

Viktor squeaked. “Oh My  _ GOD _ ! I  _ love _ that film! Taron Egerton is  _ SO HOT _ !” He fanned himself with his hand. “Not as hot as  _ you _ of course, but still hot!”

A new blush rose on the short man’s cheeks at the praise he was receiving from the handsome man standing in front of him.

_ Today was a good day… _

-

Viktor was in his element, cooking and flirting with the delicious man sitting at his kitchen table. Making sure that his slit neck top casually slipped off one broad shoulder as he moved around his work space. Showing off his collar bones and highlighting his neck. His hair now tied up in an artful messy bun to add to the whole,  _ I know you can’t resist me _ look.

Yuuri had been home to change and to sign out his deliveries for the day. Returning looking very sexy in tight fitting jeans and a simple t-shirt, clutching a bottle of wine and flowers for his date. Oh how he had blushed furiously as he handed them over and was rewarded with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The flowers had set Viktor’s heart fluttering that Yuuri was sweet and adorable as well as  _ sexy as fuck _ .

He  _ really  _ hoped that he would get the opportunity to show off the underwear he was wearing. Having been half hard all day at the thought of Yuuri ripping his clothes off him and going to pieces at the sight of Viktor in  _ lingerie. _

“V-Viktor?”

Giggling, he realised he had zoned out and had totally missed what Yuuri had said.

“Sorry darling, I was just thinking about how much I like you. What did you say?”

Yuuri stuttered and stammered as he repeated his question.” I-I said, h-how did you get the job of t-tester for all  _ those _ products?”

The new items had already been stored away in the many boxes of toys that made up Viktor’s  _ extensive  _ collection.

“It was quite simple, really. I was unemployed. I like sex and was moaning to a friend that the dildo I had bought just wasn’t worth the money I had paid for it. Someone he knew worked for the company and knew that they were looking for testers for their male line of products. One phone call later and I had a new job making myself come for money.” He smirked at the renewed flush on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“O-Ohhh…”

“The job has lots of perks. I am very sexually satisfied. I get to keep everything they send me  _ and _ there is this  _ really _ cute delivery guy who has been bringing me boxes of sex toys without even knowing it.” He winked as he bent down to place their dinner in the oven to finish cooking, deliberately showing off his very pert ass in the process. “Little did he know he was also on my mind as I worked.”

Yuuri choked on the mouthful of wine he had been in the process of swallowing, spluttering and wiping at his chin with the tea towel on the table.

“I-I’m s-sorry. W-what did you just say?”

Slinking over, Viktor dropped into Yuuri’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as he deliberately shuffled his ass to get comfortable. “I said,” he placed a kiss on his nose, “I think about you when I work. Imagining that it is you filling me up  _ so  _ nicely and making me whimper in pleasure.”

“B-But you don’t even k-know me…” Yuuri spluttered, trying to ignore the sensation in his lap that was making him stiffen.

“Not yet, but I intend too…” Viktor replied, rolling his hips and grinding in the younger man’s lap, before standing back up. Very pleased with what he had felt growing under his ass.

“Later on, of course, I’ve worked too hard on dinner to let it go to waste!”

-

Yuuri was in a fit of terror.

_ Was he a one night stand? Did Viktor intend for them to fuck and then drop him when he realised that he was shit in bed? Did he even want to sleep with Viktor?  _ (His brain mentally slapped itself, of course he wanted to sleep with this beautiful man who was virtually  _ throwing _ himself at him.)

“V-Viktor?”

_ Well, here goes nothing. Might as well get rejected before he got any further addicted to the slim hipped sex god. _

“I-Is this just research? F-For you, I mean? A-Am I gonna see you again if I say y-yes and sleep with you?”

The Russian stopped in his tracks, a horrified look on his face. His stomach tightening into knots at what he thought Yuuri was implying.

“Is t-that what you want? A-A one night stand?”

_ Was this all he was going to get with the man that, in his vivid imagination, he had already married and adopted three dogs and two children with? _

“N-No… I really like you…”

Yuuri’s voice was quiet and hesitant.

Viktor learnt how to breath again. 

“Good, cos I really like you too…” He wandered back over and sat on the other chair, knowing he was a little nervous. “I, erm, well, it’s just that sex is  _ really _ important to me in a relationship. I’ve been single for over two years now and, and…”

“You want to know that we are compatible…”

Viktor nodded, feeling ashamed now that he was basically  _ begging _ the man to fuck him this evening whether he wanted to or not.

“I’ve been single for a long time too.” Yuuri shyly confessed. “And you are so pretty, I’m not sure if I could wait either. Please don’t think badly of me. I, erm, I’ve had some pretty racy dreams about you…”

Pleasure sparked in Viktor’s brain.

_ Yuuri had thought about having sex with him - WOW! _

Hurriedly he stood up to rescue their food from the oven and plated it up, turning to wink and flutter his eyelashes at the man sitting nervously at the table as he worked.

“Lets eat, I need you to have plenty of energy.” He teased.

-

The food was wonderful. Viktor was an  _ amazing _ cook.

Yuuri sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair. His belly was full and his mind was slightly buzzed with the wine and the company he was keeping. Viktor was flirty, touching him at every opportunity, kissing his cheek, it was like a dream come true.

_ How was such an attractive man interested in him? It didn’t make sense… _

He looked over at the pretty Russian and saw a worried look on his face.  _ That wasn’t good... _

“Hey, you ok?” Reaching over, he took the taller man’s hand in his. “What’s up?”

Viktor nibbled on his bottom lip and kept his eyes lowered. “I-I don’t want you to think that I am a slut and never want to see me again.”

“And why would I think that?”

“Because all I want to do right now is show you my underwear…”

Yuuri leaned forward and placed a kiss on the pink lips he had been wanting to taste ever since, well, forever really.

“And what if I said I  _ wanted _ to see it? Would you think badly of me?”

Viktor shook his head. “N-No…”

“Then how about you take me to wherever you feel most comfortable and show me…”

Blushing the taller man nodded and took the hand of the man he was in love with. Leading him to his bedroom.

-

Yuuri settled back onto the pile of pillows that covered the head end of Viktor’s bed as he waited for him to come out of the ensuite.

He had pulled the taller man into a kiss as they entered the room. Wanting to ease the nerves they were both clearly feeling, despite the contents of a bottle and a half of wine sloshing around in their systems.

Something about the whole evening felt monumental. Like it was the start of something very important. As though their lives had been leading up to this pivotal point. This point where they would meet, collide and explode into a whole new life…together.

The kiss had been warm, comforting, exciting, all things that Yuuri had never really experienced in a simple kiss before. Viktor’s mouth had melted under his lips, parting with a sigh as he licked and nipped at the plump, lush flesh, wanting to deepen their kiss.

His stomach had twisted into nervous knots as Viktor had  _ whimpered _ when he licked into his mouth for the first time. Tongue searching out the others, tasting the food and wine still lingering in his soon-to-be lover’s mouth. It had been heady and left them both panting slightly as they parted. 

Yuuri grew bold and sucked a mark onto the pulse point of Viktor’s neck without even asking if it was ok to do so. Judging by the way that the Russian had sagged against him and whined, he figured that he probably hadn’t overstepped the mark and had promptly sucked an even bigger mark onto his collarbone.

-

Viktor stared at the two purple hickeys on his neck and shoulder and  _ purred _ . Yuuri had marked him, claimed him.  _ He was wanted _ .

Ridding himself of his clothes he set about making himself look as attractive as possible. Letting down his hair and brushing it, making sure his fringe hung  _ just so. _ Checking that his clothing hadn’t left crease marks on his pale skin. 

He arranged himself neatly within the confines of the lacy panties, stifling his moan as he brushed against the achingly hard flesh. Turning to look at his rear view in the large mirror in his bathroom, he checked that the seams in his fishnet hold up stocking were straight and that the bows were in the centre of the backs of his thighs. 

So glad that he spent time posing and practising his moves for the coming evening. Just in case the cute delivery driver said yes... 

_ Which he had… _

Without catching Yuuri’s attention, he slipped his hand along the wall to the dimmer switch and lowered the lighting in the room.

_ It was show time… _

-

One fishnet covered leg curled around the bathroom door, sliding up and down before straightening and stretching impossibly high.

Yuuri forgot how to breathe…

-

A vision in tiny lace panties and fishnets (Yuuri’s mind helpfully short circuited at this point) appeared from the bathroom and leant against the door frame. Arching his back, drawing attention to his tiny waist and toned chest. Long silver hair cascading down his back and over his shoulders, brushing against pink pebbled nipples that needed  _ biting. _

Yuuri  _ moaned _ , a deep and dirty sound that he had never known existed within him.

Suddenly he was too hot, clothing too tight and restrictive. Sitting up, eyes never leaving the slender man licking his lips and trailing his hands over his own body. Watching Viktor pinching his own nipples and whimpering, blue eyes fully trained on Yuuri as he struggled to remove his jeans and t-shirt. Ending up kneeling on the bed dressed just in his boxers, sporting a prominent tent that no amount of shuffling would disguise.

_ He was done for… _

-

Viktor looked hot and he knew it.

Knew it because of the reaction of the man on his bed.

Knew it because of the damp patch that was expanding over the tented front of the boxers that were hiding his prize.

He smirked and sashayed his way towards the bed.

“Hi sexy, wanna play?”

-

Something feral inside Yuuri rose up and took over.

Not that he was complaining.

Viktor was  _ stunning… _

“Get on the bed…”

-

“Get on the bed…”

Viktor  _ whined _ .

Yuuri was  _ perfect. _

Fluttering his eyelashes, he smirked.

“And if I don’t?”

Lust blown chocolate brown eyes dragged up the whole of his body and made him feel naked. (ok so technically he was  _ almost  _ naked, but that didn’t change the shudder running up and down his spine).

“Then you don’t get fucked.”

-

Somewhere in the back of Yuuri’s brain, he knew he would be mortified when he remembered how he had spoken to the pretty silver haired man. But right now, in this very moment, he didn’t give a shit.

-

Long legs that went on  _ forever _ shook slightly at the demanding and slightly cruel tone in the voice of the man he wanted to fuck him, and he  _ loved it _ .

Scrambling (and trying to look not  _ too _ desperate), Viktor crawled onto the bed and  _ squeaked _ as he was immediately pounced on, flattened onto his back and kissed roughly. The other man’s mouth was biting and sucking on his flesh as his lips moved along his jaw, under his chin and down the column of his throat. He could  _ feel _ the hickeys appearing on his skin. It was a good job that he didn’t work in an office, he would have been wearing scarves in the height of summer to cover all the marks that were being imprinted on his flesh. 

Yuuri was  _ insatiable.  _

Viktor moaned loudly as hands and mouth mapped out the plains of his body, as though his lover was learning him. Committing him to memory. Burning the contours of his frame into his mind.

The Russian had never had his hip bones bitten before, but it was something he knew that he wanted, no,  _ needed _ now. 

His lover’s mouth on his body, leaving proof that he was there, that he  _ desired _ the older man.

-

Yuuri stopped as he came face to face with the burning hot length that was trapped behind the purple lace of the panties. He didn’t want to tear them, they looked new and expensive, but they were in the way.

“Take them off.”

_ Woah… What was up with him? He never spoke to his partners like this. Demanding and taking control. What was it about Viktor that was affecting him so strongly? _

Caressing the fishnet covered limbs he groaned as he watched slender fingers toying with the edge of the lace. Viktor was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. He really hoped that he could perform well enough to please the man currently whining and squirming underneath him. 

If he lost him after all this he would be  _ devastated.  _

-

Viktor was in  _ love. _

He could feel his hands trembling as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his panties and eased them down. Feeling the moment when his length sprung free. Hearing Yuuri’s breathing hitch as he watched him from his position kneeling over him. Trying to make a seductive show of sliding them down his long legs and dropping them off the edge of the bed.

Viktor arranged himself prettily, making sure his hair was spread out over the pillows as he fluttered his eyelashes at the man he so  _ desperately  _ wanted to impress.

“D-Do you like what you s-see?”

He tried so hard to keep up the confident, sexual persona, but all he wanted was for Yuuri to take over. Open him up and fuck him into his mattress. Ruin him for anyone else.

“Oh, very much so… my pretty Viktor…”

“V-Vitya. P-please call me Vitya…”

There was a begging tone to his voice that was new. Something in his mind made him want to plead to the Asian man staring at him with adoration and  _ want. _

“My pretty  _ Vitya _ .”

Viktor nearly came there and then, length twitching and bobbing of its own accord.

“Lube.”

-

Yuuri watched as the man now only dressed in purple seamed fishnet stockings hurriedly leaned over and yanked open the drawer of his bedside unit. Exposing the toys and other sex items stored in there.

_ They would be fun to play with another time, right now he wanted to feel the heat of his ass around his cock. _

Viktor pressed a small bottle of lube and a condom into his hand and lay back on the bed with a desperate expression on his handsome face. Chest rising and falling rapidly as he trembled with excitement.

Laying the foil packet to one side, Yuuri gripped Viktor’s pale thighs and manhandled them, spreading his legs with an undisguised moan of pleasure.

_ He was perfect. _

Bending forwards he placed kisses up the inside of his thighs, stopping to suck deep purple marks on the pale skin. When they were claimed enough for his satisfaction he dragged his tongue over the tightening balls and up the underside of his cock. Tracing the thick vein upwards until he came to the tip and engulfed it with no warning.

Viktor shook underneath him as his slim fingers gripped tightly into the black hair and  _ tugged.  _

_ “F-FUCK…YUUUUUUURIIIII...” _

Yuuri moaned around the organ in his mouth at the sound of his lover’s enjoyment. Sending vibrations through the throbbing flesh that made the older man groan louder in reply, tugging harder on the hair in his hands.

Clicking open the cap of the lube bottle, Yuuri coated his fingers well and gently touched his fingertips to the puckered rim. Circling it a few times to warm the muscle before breaching it with his index finger. Pushing in smoothly to the first knuckle as he continued to suck on the impressive cock, tongue flicking over the slit that was leaking a steady trickle of bitter precum.

-

Viktor’s eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of Yuuri’s finger pushing inside him.

_ At last, he was going to have his love where he wanted him. _

Shifting his legs further apart to give the younger man more room he breathed through the slight burn. Whimpering as the digit slid in deeper before commencing a slow in-out movement that felt  _ so  _ good.

The heat of Yuuri’s mouth and the little flicks of his tongue almost had him coming again, but  _ somehow  _ he managed to distract himself and calm just a little.

That was until a second finger joined the first and began scissoring within his walls, stretching and reaching further inside him. Purposefully searching for his...

_ OH FUCK….. _

And finding it almost immediately. 

_ Oh wow… Sexy, funny, cute AND sexually astute… He was NEVER letting him go now… _

-

Working slowly but thoroughly Yuuri was proud of the mess he had made of the other man.

Viktor had given up on words at the point that he had found his sweet spot and massaged it until he had whimpered and trembled. Teasing him and keeping him just at the brink of orgasm, the heady sound of his garbled sounds of want making his own dick  _ throb. _

_ And now, it was time… _

Under Viktor’s lust blow and watchful gaze, he slipped off his soaked boxers with his free hand. Exposing himself to his partner for the very first time. Loving the way the white teeth bit down onto the kiss swollen bottom lip as he hummed his approval. The  _ hungry _ look in the wide blue eyes.

Easing the pitiful whine when he removed his fingers by suckling on the wet head of Viktor’s beautiful cock. Yuuri tore open the foil packet, and rolled the thin latex sheath over his own cock. He slicked himself up with more lube and gave his aching length a couple of strokes that had him moaning around the flesh between his lips.

Leaning back up he positioned himself between Viktor’s stockinged legs and lowered his head to kiss him.

“Ready?”

Viktor nodded and pleaded with his blue eyes shining brightly with unshed tears of pleasure.

“T-Take me. Make m-me yours...”

-

The look on Yuuri’s face as the blunt head of his cock sunk into his ass for the first time was something that Viktor wanted to remember  _ forever _ .

“Oh,  _ Vitya… _ ”

He looked in awe of the older man as he pushed in smoothly, carefully watching his lover’s face to make sure that there were no signs of pain.

Viktor had never felt so  _ full.  _ So  _ cared for. _

With a small smile and a tap of his heels on Yuuri’s bare bottom, he let the younger man know that he was ready for him to move.

_ And, oh, how good that felt when he did… _

The pull and push of his insides as Yuuri moved, rolling his hips at first, taking note of which movements produced the best whimpering noises from his lover. The withdrawing almost all the way out and thrusting back in, his hips colliding with his ass and making the most  _ delicious _ slapping noise.

_ Oh, how the man between his legs, pleasuring him so well, was all his wet dreams come true. _

_ If he wasn’t careful he was going to tell him that he loved him… _

-

Yuuri was in heaven.

Being buried inside of Viktor’s body was his new favourite place to be and he wanted to stay  _ forever _ .

The hot walls holding him so tightly, so perfectly. Loving the way that Viktor’s back arched up off the bed when he hit his sweet spot. The pink flush that spread down his chest and the little whimpers and cries of pleasure that echoed in his ear.

Viktor had his heart, whether he wanted it or not,

_ Now he just had to keep from telling the beautiful silver haired man that he loved him. _

-

“F-Faster… P-please, my Yuuri, f-faster and harder…”

_ Oh how wonderful it was to beg to this god of a man who was pushing him into the mattress, filling him and making him feel like he could feel him in his stomach. _

Yuuri grunted and sped up his thrusting, almost shoving them up the bed with the force of his hip movements. His hands skimming under the toned back to firmly grip the broad shoulders for more leverage, holding him tight against him.

Viktor  _ whined _ as he was ploughed hard, Yuuri’s hips bouncing off his ass as they fucked. His stocking covered legs now wrapped around the shorter man’s waist. The lewd wet noises creating a spark of heat in Yuuri’s belly. Driving him to chase his release in the tight confinement of his lover's body.

Under the sweating man above him, Viktor slipped back into garbled Russian. His grasp on the English language forgotten in the sea of ultimate pleasure he was lost in right now.

-

Yuuri was going to come.

However, being the true gentleman that he was, he wanted Viktor to come first.

Reaching between them, he gripped the burning hot and currently neglected length of the older man and began to stroke him in time with his movements.

The flesh to flesh contact seemed to be the only thing that his lover needed in order to fall over the edge into ultimate pleasure. His body twisting and juddering as he came between them, thick white ropes of come coating both their chests as he clamped down on the intrusion in his ass.

Yuuri let out a desperate plea and also fell over into the abyss of release, fucking them both through their respective orgasms until they were a sweating and whimpering mess of sticky flesh.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Yuuri let himself fall onto the body of the blissed out man underneath him. The man who immediately began kissing him and breathing words of love into his ears as he also fought to catch his breath.

-

The room was silent except for the sounds of gentle breathing and the press of lips together in sweet, almost innocent kisses. The illusion of purity was ruined, however, by the fact that Yuuri was still buried deep in the stocking clad body of his new lover. The Russian whimpering and complaining softly whenever he tried to withdraw.

“Don’t ever leave me, my Yuuri…”

“I won’t, my Vitya. You have me for as long as you want me by your side.”

Ocean blue eyes filled with happy tears.

“R-Really? I-Is that a promise?”

Yuuri nodded, and kissed him tenderly on his pink lips. Guiding them both over onto their sides, taking care to stay inside the man clinging to him like an octopus.

“Yes, I promise.”

-

_ Six months later… _

“Vitya, darling, you  _ do _ know you don’t have to keep ordering things just to see me, don’t you? I  _ do _ live here...”

The Russian giggled delightedly as his boyfriend entered their apartment with yet  _ another _ parcel in his hands.

“It wasn’t me this time. Work has sent us some new couples products to try…”

“Oh…”

Yuuri’s smirk spread widely across his lips.

_ Yes, there definitely were perks to living with the hottest man in the world who also happened to be a well respected and head-hunted adult toy and lingerie tester. _

“I’ll be home just after six. You can show me what we have to play with then…”

He left their apartment after sucking another mark to add to his Vitya’s permanent hickey collection on his neck.

_ Yeah, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend the evening than turning his boyfriend into a whining puddle of goo... _

_ And getting paid for the pleasure of doing it…! _


End file.
